Since Day One
by MyPerfectEscape
Summary: Because from the first moment he saw her, he knew that she would change his life for the better.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious because if I did Andre and Tori would have been a couple already. Anywho enjoy the story.

He liked her since day one. Yet, he did nothing about it. The first day he saw her was by luck and he could easily have told you he had the worse luck getting partnered up with Trina Vega for the showcase. But his luck turned around the moment he walked into the Vega household and met her, Tori Vega.

She made the process of working with Trina more bearable. He knew he couldn't go there. She clearly didn't see him that way and that was fine.

Her smile made him smile. Her laugh was just as contagious. She was the most beautiful girl his eyes have ever seen and no one can beat her beauty.

When she sang he swore he had never heard anything or anyone more beautiful than her.

She was the best thing that has ever happened to him. The moment she had agreed to sing with him in that talent showcase was the day he knew she belonged in his life forever.

Now two years later here he was in her home. Sitting next to her and listening to her rant about Beck and Jade. Well he wasn't really listening, he was distracted by his thoughts.

"Andre," she said snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Anyone home?"

He snapped out his thoughts. "Sorry about that girl," he smiled at her. "My thoughts got the best of me. What were you saying?"

"Andre, babe," she held up a mug up to him. "I said here is your cocoa and I bet you didn't even hear me talk about Beck and Jade."

"Thanks," he loved her cocoa, best drink ever. He took a sip of the delicious beverage before he looked over at her eager face. "What about those two?"

"Jade just texted me that they got back together," she smiled widely before adding, "Again."

"Finally," he sighed content at the news and his beverage before leaning back snuggling himself deeper into the couch. "Took them long enough."

"Too long, so," Tori said, moving in closer to him. She must want something, he thought to himself. She had that look on her face.

"Okay, what do you want?" He asked looking at this cup and clearly avoiding her face. If he looked into her eyes he would be done for.

"What do you want? Really Andre, really? That's how you talk to your best friend?" Tori dramatically waved her arms, "If that's how you are going to act than I shouldn't tell you anything."

He watched as she got up from spot and went up the piano. She hit some random keys and he knew she was doing it on purpose, to bother him. Denying it would be fruitless but he wouldn't give in. He let her hit as many keys as she wanted. Plus she wasn't even angry, she just wanted his undivided attention.

Noticing that she was being ignored, she hit the keys a bit harder hoping that the noise would bother him but he just enjoyed his cocoa.

Setting his cup on the coffee table, he stood up and walked over to her.

"Okay," He said sitting down next to her on the piano bench, "What were you saying?"

He grabbed her hands and settled them on her lap. She looked at him and he noticed that she was blushing.

"Well Andre, I just wanted to know what was up with your love life," She said. "Everyone has seem to be advancing in that field. Robbie is dating Trina, Cat is dating that boy that she met at that random yogurt shop, now Jade is with Beck. So what's up with you? How's it going with that dancer?"

If he had heard correctly, he could have sworn she had finished that question a bit disgusted. The dancer, Ella, he had met in his advanced music theory class. They had hit it off and actually had gone out on a few dates but they knew that they wouldn't work so they decided to just be friends.

"Ella, Tori, her name is Ella," he said and she looked uninterested. "We didn't work out."

"Oh, that sucks," she said grabbing his hand and giving it small squeeze, "But guess what?"

"What?" he asked, curious. He peered down at their hands. This felt so right, her hand in his, felt so right.

"You have me," she said and he smiled. He had her. Why did she fail to realize she had him from the beginning?

"And you have me," He responded back, squeezing her hand a bit.

She smiled at him, "Andre, I have a confession." Of course, he already knows the confession.

He nodded, "I know Tori, you still like Beck."

"What? No!" She exclaimed moving away from him and turning to face him. "Why would you say that?"

"Cause you have always had feelings for Beck," he was surprised at her reaction and how empty his hand felt now that she's not holding his.

She sighed, covered her face with her palm and shook her head. "It was just a crush, that I got over a long time ago. Where have you been?"

He raised a brow at her, "Here, I think."

"Sometimes I swear you aren't though," She muttered then cleared her throat, "Do you even listen when I talk?"

Sometimes he does and sometimes he doesn't. He doesn't mean to get distracted but sometimes he gets lost in those gorgeous eyes of hers and at times he can't stop himself from staring at those luscious kissable lips of hers. Like now he wished he could just kiss her.

Tori elbowed him, shaking him out of his daydream, "See like now, you weren't listening. What were you thinking about?"

She looked a little peeved so the truth shouldn't hurt. "You," He answered, truthfully.

"Really? What about me?" Tori questioned, surprised at his confession.

"This," He said leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers. This was what he was waiting for all this time.

She pulled away and he knew that it was a mistake to even think she would even want him.

"I'm sorry Tori, I shouldn't have. I know-" He was cut off by Tori kissing him.

Her tongue grazed his bottom lip asking for permission which he happily granted. His hands gravitated to her waist pulling her closer to him, he needed to feel her.

Although he was enjoying the kiss he tried to pull away, they needed to talk but she shook her head, smiling into the kiss. She wanted this as much as he wanted this. Finally.

What he didn't want to do was interrupt this great moment but he knew they both needed to talk then they could continue with the sweet kisses.

"Tori," He said pulling away, which had her leaning forward to kiss him again. Damn his woman wanted him. He grinned at her shaking his head. "Baby, stop for a moment."

He stood up realizing that it was the best to stop her. She fell forward a bit before she caught herself and gazed up at him.

He smiled at her, which prompted her to smile back. This is easily the best moment of his life.

"Tori, I just wanted to tell you that I like you. I like you a lot," he ran his hands through his hair, he was nervous, "I've liked you since the first moment I met you and I didn't think you and I ever had a chance. But now this happened, I don't know where this will lead us to."

"Andre," Tori said, standing up from the piano bench, smiling at him, "I like you a lot. I've been trying to give you hints for weeks now. I want this as much as you."

She stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. "This feels right," He said, pulling her closer to him. Their bodies pressed together.

"So right," She said as her lips hovered his and she smiled before pressing her lips against his.

He pulled away with a smile, "Does that mean you'll got out with me?"

"Yes, Andre I'll go out with you, now please stop talking and just kiss me," Tori responded.

"Okay," He smiled than pressed his lips against hers. They both smiled into the kiss, knowing that this was what they both have been waiting for.

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? Please leave me a review. I'm new to this fandom, I recently started watching Victorious. I have a lot of Tori and Andre feelings after watching all those episodes. I have a lot of ideas for one shots. So yes please let me know what you think of this one.


End file.
